


We shouldn't

by MaileenMoon



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileenMoon/pseuds/MaileenMoon
Summary: She loves him, not you. But you love her... So what are you going to do?(A little idea that popped up in my mind aboutJulian x a female apprentice that's already taken.)





	We shouldn't

**Author's Note:**

> "Betrayal can only happen if you love."  
> \- John Le Carre

It was a chilly morning on a spring day and in the palace's gardens everything was quiet.

The perfect silence was only occasional interrupted by some chatter and a crystalline laugh coming from the fountain.

 

Julian smiled watching her bend over with laughter. “No, seriously!” He said. “You two can't really stay in one place for more than two seconds.”

She dried a little tear in the corner of her eye: “Look who's talking, the sneaky boy.”

He put on a teasing look: “At least I remain in Vesuvia. You two wandering magicians are always who knows where.”

 

Since she and Asra were together, they were always planning some sort of trip. These two were able to disappear without saying a word and return after day or even months. Julian was already betting with everyone he knew that, one day, they'd come back in three and with rings on their fingers .

 

“Well, you can always sail and search another adventure, my capitain” she said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He smirked: “I know but the fact is that I'm waiting for you to keep that promise.”

She smiled, putting a hand on her heart: “I gave you my pirate's word that, one day, I'll sail with you. You can count on that.”

The doctor held back a laugh: “You'll can bring the kids with you.” But the laughter escaped at the sight of her embarrassed red face.

She started tapping his shoulder: “Stop it!”

When he was able to catch his breath, the smile suddenly dropped from his face. It was so fast that she abruptly ended teasing him, furrowing her eyebrows: “Oh no, I know that face.”

Julian blushed a bit: “Face? What face?”

“You know, the 'you really have to go?' face…”

 

The... what?

Was he so easy to read?

_Of course you are, idiot._

 

He started biting the interior of his cheek, visibly nervous.

She sighed: “Come on Jules, you're being overdramatic… like always.”

He frowned: “I'm not over-... yes, yes I am. But that's not the point...” 

“So? What's the point then? It's about him?”

 

About Asra? Yes, also.

 

Julian sighed, starting to watch away from her. He focused on a far away bush and started talking: “It's not about him... uhm, at least not entirely. It's also about _you_.”

She laughed a bit: “Have I done something wrong?”

He blushed: “No, it's just...”

 

_It's just...?_

 

How could he explain it? How could he justify it?

 

He could almost feel her confused and curious gaze on his shoulder. It was heavy and expectant.

“It's just that... every time you go away, I miss you more than I should” he said in one breath.

The silence fell heavy on the garden, spreading trough the branches and muting the birds.

 

She widened her eyes, finally understanding.

The way he hugged her before she left and after she came back... it was a strong and desperate grasp. It wasn't a simple 'Goodbye' or a simple 'Welcome back', it was like he didn't want to let her go.

 

Julian shivered, feeling her hand on his cheek.

When he returned staring at her, he found a sympathetic smile.

“You… understand?” He asked, a little bit weirded.

She said nothing.

 

_Of course she understands. She always does._

 

He breathed in relief: “Thanks my dear, I was feeling like a complete idiot.”

The smell of rain fell from the sky, followed by some little and cold drops.

“You know” she said booping his nose with a finger, “I love when you call me 'my dear'...”

 

_You do?!_

 

Julian watched the first water drop going down on her face and felt the words dying in his throat.

In the meantime she continued to smile. Both of them knew what was going to happen and it was a scary guilty pleasure.

 

He guided his head towards hers, inch by inch, until he could feel their lips touching.

He found himself wrapping her in his arms, while she started to kiss him back not one but two, three, infinite times.

The rain poured down heavier and heavier every minute but they didn't leave the fountain. Instead, they continued hugging each other for two long minutes, before she stepped away a little bit:

“We shouldn't...” she said in a low sigh. 

“So... why are we doing it?” He asked, getting nearer again.

 

They probably didn't even love each other. She loved someone else... the same person he used to love and was still loving. But yet, there they were, looking at each other with desire.

She shook her head:“I don't know... quite, why we stopped?”

Julian smiled: “I haven't idea.”

 

So they kissed again under the rain, without care about the sudden cold and the wet clothes.

There were only them and that trail of beautiful, guilty kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic here, about The Arcana and written in English so... I hope you'll appreciate.


End file.
